More Than Just An Easter Egg Hunt
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Barry, Ash, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Gary, and Leaf are all having an Easter Egg Hunt together. The winner gets whatever they want from the Easter bunny (Paul). But when some eggs end up containing tricks instead of sugary treats, what will happen between these trainers and will couples emerge? (Spoiler: Yes. Couples Emerge) MayxAsh, LeafxGary, DawnxPaul. Happy Easter!


"How the hell did this happen?" hissed Paul, "proudly" standing cross-armed in a pink Easter bunny suit.

"Come on, it's not that bad," said Dawn, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Yeah," agreed May. "It takes a real man to wear pink."

"I'll kill all of you," threatened Paul through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't sound like an Easter Bunny to me," complained Gary. "You lost the rock-paper-scissors contest, so take this like a man."

"A man is not caught _dead_ in a bunny suit," retorted Paul, about to burst with fury.

"But you look sooo cute~!" giggled Leaf. "I just want to give you a big hug!"

"You do that and I promise that there will be one less overly perky trainer in this world."

"Easy Paul," insisted Ash. "Just hide the eggs already. I'm excited for the contest!"

"You're only excited for the food," laughed Drew.

"True," said Ash with a nod.

"IF WE DON'T HURRY UP WITH THIS, I'LL FINE ALL OF YOU!" snarled Barry, already getting impatient.

At this point you might be wondering what's going on. Gary's hosting a friendly little Easter party at his house. Paul, dressed in a bunny suit, will hide eggs for everyone else to find. Inside each egg, there'll be a surprise. Some contain sugary treats and some contain something...special. There are penalty eggs. If you find a penalty egg and open it up, a penalty is inside as implied by the name.

For example, if you opened one of these eggs, you might find a slip of paper, saying something. Such as:

_Penalty: Kiss the closest person._

No matter what's written in the penalty egg, you have to do it. If you don't do the dare, you lose the opportunity to win the Grand prize. To win the grand prize, you must collect the most eggs.

Now, what might this grand prize be? You get to ask whatever you want of the Easter bunny, A.K.A. Paul Shinji. The Easter bunny will grant you that one wish no matter how embarrassing, gross, etc. it is. So, let the egg hunt begin. Oh, and did I forget to mention the penalties are written by the Easter bunny himself since he has to go through the pain of granting the winner a wish. So now, the egg hunt starts for real.

~Happy Easter~

"I hid all the damn eggs," grumbled Paul, looking miserable in the hot bunny suit. "I hope you all give up on the penalties so none of you win."

"I'm going to win this!" said Ash, eyes lighting up with determination. "This is the perfect chance to get a ton of chocolate and bring Paul to his knees!"

"No way you'll beat me!" laughed Barry. "I'm a master of egg hunting! My parents hide things from me all the time!"

"I have a bad feeling about all this," whined Drew.

"I'll go with you, Ash," insisted May. "We can collect eggs together. With our combined forces, we'll be sure to flush Paul down the toilet!"

'If I win this, I can get Paul to go out with me,' Dawn thought to herself, blushing madly.

"Will you help me out, Gary?" pleaded Leaf, using her famous puppy eyes that'll melt anyone's heart. "I really want to humiliate Paul..."

"Can't...resist...the eyes!" screamed Gary, giving in to Leaf's powers of persuasion.

"Let the egg hunt begin," said Paul unenthusiastically.

Everyone immediately raced off, some going in partnerships, but most fending for themselves. Barry was the first one to find an egg.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed. "That's one point!"

"If it isn't a penalty egg," reminded Paul, smirking. "Open it on up. I was hoping you'd pick that one."

"Eh?" said Barry, sweating nervously now. His hands shook as he opened the egg, a penalty slip falling into his hands.

_Penalty: Immediately forfeit the competition_

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!" Barry sobbed, falling to his knees dramatically.

"Got one!" said Dawn cheerfully, pulling one out of the bushes. She breathed a sigh of relief when all that came out was a Hershey kiss. "That's one point."

"One for me too!" cheered Ash, munching on some bubblegum.

"There's one!" shouted May, reached up and grabbing one from the tree. She opened it up, not expecting a penalty slip to fall out. "EEEHHHH?!"

_Penalty: Ask out whoever you like. (Hope they reject you! ;) -Paul)_

Leaf looked over May's shoulder and read the penalty. "This should be interesting. So May, tell us who you love!"

All the guys immediately looked to May, wondering which one of them she had the hots for. Drew and Ash both looked especially eager, both secretly harboring feelings for her. May looked nervous.

"Um...Drew?" she said, blushing.

"Yes?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Can you move, I need to get to Ash."

Drew's heart was crushed as he literally fell over in shock. May was careful not to step on him as she walked over to Ash.

"Hi," she squeaked shyly.

"H-Hey," Ash replied awkwardly, his cheeks as red as Pikachu's.

"I...I really like you...uh...will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" Ash answered immediately, pulling May into an embrace. As everyone "aww"ed, Paul cursed under his breath.

"Dammit. I was hoping to see some heartbreak."

As the race continued, Gary was the next to receive a penalty.

_Penalty: Kiss Barry_

"HELL NO!" Gary shouted at the top of his lungs, ripping the paper to shreds. "I'd rather die! I'm out of this competition!"

"What was the penalty?" Leaf asked before Gary could storm off.

"I...had...to kiss...," Gary couldn't even finish his sentence.

"You had to kiss someone?" Leaf continued to question. "Who? Me?"

"No...it wasn't you..."

"Even so," said Leaf, her voice flirtatious. She removed her hat and came close to Gary. "I'd like to kiss you."

"Where the hell is this coming from?!" Gary shouted in shock, his cool, playboy attitude disintegrated.

"Easter's full of surprises," Leaf laughed, coming closer. "And you're about to get the best surprise of all."

Leaf happily held up a penalty slip. To her, this wasn't a bad penalty, but it might've been for anyone else who could've gotten it.

_Penalty: Flirt it up with Mr. Lady master. Pin him down and make it a sexy, hot kiss._

"What kind of crazy shit is running through your mind, Paul?!" cried Gary, flustered.

"Enjoy the moment, my friend," Paul answered, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Leaf continued on with the penalty, throwing her hat to the side and clutching on to Gary's jacket. Gary's face brightened as he felt Leaf's hot breath running down his neck. Honestly, he was hopelessly in love with Leaf, but he wasn't sure how to feel, not knowing if she actually desired to kiss him or not or if she didn't want to lose the contest.

"I like your spiky hair," complimented Leaf, her smile a sickly sort of sweet. Sh undid his jacket a bit. "Oh. I didn't know you had abs. Hot..."

Leaf forced Gary to the ground. Gary tried to resist, but Leaf managed to pin him down in the grass. She giggled and came in closer.

"Happy Easter, Mr. Lady master."

Gary's heart beated faster as Leaf's lips met his, a ferocious intensity in it. It was passionate and perfect and it felt like she was doing this as more than just a penalty. He needed to clarify her feelings though.

He took Leaf by surprise and wrestled her over, putting himself on the top now. Leaf shrieked, surprised and blushing. She tried to push herself free, but she was helpless. She was as flustered as Gary had been just a minute before.

"Leaf-" began Gary, but he didn't finish.

Leaf kneed him in the man spot and sprung up to her feet, she pulled down her mini skirt which had been pushed up a bit.

"P-Pervert!" she screamed. "My skirt was...did you see them?!"

"Ow," moaned Gary. "I didn't see them..."

"Good," Leaf sighed in relief. "Sorry. I didn't mean to kick you so hard...I just thought..."

"It's fine," said Gary, getting up now. "There's something I'd like to know though."

"Yes?"

Gary gulped. "Do you love me."

"I hate you with all my heart."

"Which translates to Gary language as...?"

"I love you, idiot."

And the competition carried on. More people desperately searched for eggs until Paul called the end of the competition. Each contestant brought their eggs to Paul and he counted them up.

"Here are the results," sighed Paul, disappointed that everyone didn't lose like he's hoped.

Barry- Disqualified

Gary- Disqualified

Drew- 5

May- 7

Ash- 10

Dawn- 14

Leaf- 15

Dawn hung her head in sadness. Looks like she wouldn't be getting her wish granted after all. Leaf had a tricky look in her eye though, and Dawn knew that something interesting was going to happen.

"I want two wishes," huffed Leaf.

"No," said Paul flatly.

"Please?" begged Leaf, using her eyes again.

'What is this?' thought Paul, losing himself in Leaf's eyes. I can't...resist. I feel weak. It's like she's tearing me apart from the inside. MAKE IT STOP!'

"Fine!" hissed Paul. "Two wishes it is!"

"Yay!" cheered Leaf. "First of all, I want a piggyback ride~!"

Paul facepalmed and groaned before lifting Leaf up onto his back and walking around with her.

"Thank you Easter bunny~" giggled Leaf.

Everyone laughed at Paul. He was a slave to Leaf's demands and he looked humiliated. And as log as Paul is unhappy, everyone else is happy.

"Second wish," Leaf said abruptly. "I want you to kiss Dawn, but don't put me down."

"Wha?!" Dawn blushed.

Paul also looked alarmed.

"Do it," insisted Leaf.

Finally, Paul gave in, coming in close to Dawn, still carrying Leaf on his shoulders. Their lips met slowly and Leaf cheered, hitting Paul with her hat. Paul and Dawn began kissing with more urgency and Leaf whistled.

"Happy Easter to everyone!" laughed Leaf.

"Everyone except us," growled Barry.

"Guess we'll be forever alone," agreed Drew.

"I want a girlfriend..."

"Why May?"

THE END.


End file.
